Someone Who Makes You Smile
by AnySciuto
Summary: sequence of kiss me in the light. Penelope and Luke are dating for six months and some past events have more serious consequences now.
1. Chapter 1

When Luke started sending presents to Penelope, trying to attract her, it was a romantic game. The whole team had already suspected Luke at the time. The way he acted, but no one told him. Matt arrived the team in the meantime and Walker unfortunately lost his life, but they caught Mr. Scratch. Or rather killed the psychopath.

Luke went out one day especially to buy the perfect gift for a much more special occasion. He was going to ask Penelope to marry him. The whole staff was happy.

The ring chosen was magnificent Penelope. A big diamond with some green stones. He would file soon after the Ferrell case. Yes, he was back and Penelope was puzzled. She did not want to comment on that part of life now with Luke and Matt, but God, she did not even tell Matt about her parents so she was not sure.

Luke was surprised she had not told him, but the time to travel was close and JJ was chosen by Emily to stay with Penelope.

She was in her batcave, rearranging her pens when someone knocked on the door. She did not want to see anyone now, but determined not to be stressed she opened it.

A young man with a very well-packed box was waiting for her at the smiling door.

\- Delivery. He passed the box and the clipboard. - Can you sign it?

\- Right. She was curious. - Thank you.

Returning the clipboard, the young man smiled and walked away. Examining the box, she smiled. Thinking Luke came back with this game of surprises, she opened the box.

She found some of the most beautiful pens she had ever seen. Pink stars, a half bar bite chocolate bar and a little Cupcake on the tips. She was in love.

On the note, written in pink it was just written: "Someone who makes you smile."

She did not understand. Searching the internet she found generic things. She searched in whatever language she could remember. She tried something in Portuguese, one of the many languages of Google translator and found an old song. A band not very well-known in the United States and luckily had a letter translated.

Some good soul had translated the song and she thanked him. Luke probably did not know the band. But it was bizarre to use a song in Portuguese to get their attention.

Not that anything in Portuguese was bizarre. "Saudade" was one of the most beautiful words she had ever heard. But she could not understand.

She left it there. Probably a very obsessed fan had discovered her shipping address and she loved the pens. She decided not to touch the subject.

After the Ferell case was forgotten and she returned to her normal self, Luke wanted to ask her to marry him. Luke knew when this case affected her then it would be a good thing.

\- Hey, Garcie. JJ walked into her office to lead her friend to Luke. - Cool pens, Penelope.

\- It is not? - She showed them. - I bought them. - She lied. - I thought they were cute.

\- Luke needs to talk to you. - She led Penelope to the Bullpen. - Is it urgent.

Penelope would never admit to lying to her friend, but if anyone knew that any fan had sent her presents, they would begin to imagine the worst scenarios.

Arriving in the main room of the team, she saw Rossi and Matt smiling at her and behind Prentiss and Reid. Tara was now where JJ was and Penelope was trying to figure out what the hell they were hiding.

Luke emerged from behind everyone, and as a true enchanted prince knelt down showing the ring.

\- Penelope Grace Garcia. - He started. - Would you agree to be my wife?

\- Let me think for a moment. - She made a feigned, thoughtful face. - Of course, Luke.

He stood up and kissed her as if they had been separated for years. Penelope knew this might be a good start for both of them. Or maybe it was not.

Someone had invaded the sophisticated security of the FBI video system and was watching the commotion in the room, taking a pill. Writing on a pad of paper.


	2. Empty Words

When time passed, Luke and Penelope were engaged, the team was happy, the mysterious man sent another gift.

This time, it was much weirder. A plush toy, looking battered, was sent to her. She opened it with a grateful shout that the team had come out on a case. She threw it in a box and tried to calm down.

Whoever it was, it was the same person. The letter on the letter was the same. "Someone who makes you smile." It was not funny the first time and she needed air. The team was coming back.

Luke entered the Bullpen, talking to Simmons when he saw Penelope bending over his desk, eyes closed and quick breathing. They looked at each other and in a second they were both with her.

\- Pen. Luke reached for her hand. Wake up to me.

\- Luke. Her voice barely above a whisper. "When did you get here?"

"Not long ago. - He replied. "Matt and I are here if you need to talk.

\- I can not. She burst into tears in his arms. - I can not do it.

"What can not you do, Penelope?" Matt looked as surprised as Luke.

\- He's getting close. "It was the last thing she said before falling into Luke's arms.

\- Luke! Emily appeared next. - What happened? Emily stood beside Penelope.

\- She is scared. Luke said. - She said he's getting close.

\- Who is he? Emily was still looking at her friend.

She did not seem to know either. Matt said. "I think we need to get her home."

\- Agent Reid? The deliveryman called Spencer.

"Yes." Reid took the envelope. - Thank you. Reid signed and returned the clipboard.

Carefully opening the envelope, he read the single note written there.

"Someone who makes you smile."

A perception came over Emily. That was why Penelope was tired like that. Someone was after her. She tried Luke's cell phone and I had taken Penelope to the car in the parking lot, but he was not picking it up.

She had something directly in her heart. Running to the parking lot, she knew that the note given to Reid meant one thing: Penelope could no longer be provoked.

Right behind her, Reid and Matt wielded their weapons toward whatever they knew.

\- Luke! Emily shouted through the parking lot. - Penelope!

They swept every inch until Spencer found Luke on the floor. There was no sign of Penelope and Reid sank with the realization of something.

He never talked about the boy again or came in direct contact with him, but something inside him made him sick.

Not far off, tied inside a dirty van, Penelope was unconscious. The blow to the head she received was enough to make her sleep for a long time.

He blamed her, just like Spencer for his failed suicide. It was the key piece to get Spencer. It was months of planning and searching for her. After learning to mess with technology, he started with the presents.

The terror he saw in her eyes as Luke fell to the floor made him vibrate. He turned the corner and headed out of Virginia.


	3. Can't Pretend

\- Luke. Stop fighting the bandage. Emily demanded. "If you're bleeding you can not make it to Penelope."

\- We are wasting time here. Luke flinched at the touch of cotton with alcohol. - You gotta have that?

\- It has to clean the wound. The nurse said. "It burns at first."

"I could be after her now." He snarled. - What the fuck wants?

No one can answer. Reid was curled up in a corner in the garage. Her friend was taken a few minutes ago for what Luke can remember.

\- I need some air. Reid announced and left.

Seeing Reid like that, Rossi knew what was happening.

\- JJ. He called her. - Go with him. This lunatic is just beginning.

JJ nodded. She found Reid at the far end of the door. Sitting next to him, he put his hand on hers.

"Do you remember Nathan Harris?" It was the first sentence he said. - The case of the dead prostitutes.

"The boy who tried suicide?" JJ was scared. - I thought he was in a clinic.

Apparently, he left. Reid looked down. "And he's trying to contact me again."

"He can not be alone. JJ said. - Kidnapping, chasing online and physically.

"If he's trying to contact me." Reid's eyes were filled with tears. - Why hijack Pen? I mean, she helped me save him, but she almost had no contact with him.

"You just need to think. JJ looked straight ahead. "You're a good profiler, Spence. You will find something to start with.

"What if it's late for Penelope?" There was sadness in Spencer's voice. "He's going to kill her the minute he realizes I know about him."

"That fear you have. JJ put a hand on his friend's shoulder. Turn in strength.

His eyes changed. It's frightened eyes they turned into full of determination.

 **Get away from there ...**

Penelope was tied to a wall in a filthy, windowless room. Nathan paid the man who helped him and he left, leaving enough time for him to be with his prey.

She had changed so much since the last time he saw her, but if he confessed it was for the better. Curves in measure, blonde hair and spectacular fingers.

The ring on her finger indicated that she was still engaged to the agent. He took the ring off and threw it away.

She'd be gone for a few hours yet. Sitting next to her, Nathan hoped that Reid would find him soon. Though she loved having her here, Spencer was the only one he wanted, but to get to him, he needed a good bait.

 **Two hours before ...**

Luke led Penelope to his SUV. He had woken her up enough to walk to the SUV. The last part of the way he simply took her in his arms and carried her.

He loved the feel of her in his arms, totally asleep. It was a drug that addicted him and left him 13 years old again.

Sensing that someone was following them, the van was the first thing that stood out in space.

A man pointed the gun at Penelope as Luke released her, obeying the rules. Penelope would not go through with it.

He felt something hard in the back, knowing the presence of another helper.

Penelope screamed and then the next second, she also went to the floor, erased.

 **Now...**

Reid dug Nathan's file in the hospital. Cursing the gods for having taken just the person who could do it in seconds. Opening the drawer for a paper, he found two papers, the same as his.

Among the rest one in which she made notes, trying to find out.

\- Curse you! - He screamed.

He focused even the damn headache almost sticking his skull. He was not going to leave his friend, almost a sister killed for this guy.

When the printer finally printed the file, he promised to stay away from the computer for a while.

He did not like to look at Nathan's file.


	4. Spencer and Pen

"You know he may have killed some women." Pen sat down beside Reid. "You must not touch his head."

"It's the same problem as my mother." Reid looked at her. "I thought if I knew all about her illness, I could heal."

"You can not. She smiled sympathetically. - I'm sorry

"I want everyone in the boardroom." Hotch looked at both of them. "If Nathan Harris is unsub, we need big guns."

Reid looked at Pen, who kissed his fingers and pressed on Reid's head. He laughed at the irony.

 **Now...**

That day had come to the surface as Reid sat in the living room of his apartment. Emily had sent everyone home, including an extremely sullen Luke.

Rossi took him with him, not wanting and fearing that he would do something stupid.

Reid, however, did not want company. He needed to see that boy's file.

Patient: Nathan Harris.

Notes: The patient blames everyone who has tried to help in the recent past. He claims to have committed suicide in order to save the world from any harm he might do. Agent Reid and his blonde friend, whom he calls the evil woman, have prevented him from dying.

If he is released, there is a great risk of the patient seeking revenge and wounding someone or himself.

Note 2: He particularly blames Agent Spencer Reid for his ill-done suicide.

And yet someone had left the boy loose. Reid picked up a pad of paper and began to write every word in the report. He did not know if he would get anywhere, but he would find Pen even if he had to sacrifice himself.

 **Somewhere...**

Pen woke up feeling as tired as she could. Someone had beaten her and Luke and taken her. His hands were attached to the concrete wall with handcuffs.

\- Hello! His voice trembled with fear. - Anybody out there? Hi!

\- Shut up! Nathan appeared in front of him. "We've never had the pleasure of meeting officially."

\- Nathan? Pen swallowed. - What are you doing here? Why did you kidnap me?

\- I warned Reid. Nathan sat down in front of her. "I told you it would be dangerous if I lived."

"Reid would not let you die." Pen did not know where the courage came from. "He's good enough to care about people who do not deserve it."

"I did not deserve it. Nathan jumped on Pen, knocking her to the wall. "I spent a lot of time planning to kill someone.

He took her by the throat and began to strangle Pen. Dropping her to the floor, when she lost consciousness, he left the room.

Reid finally gathered all the pieces of a puzzle, only with Nathan's reports to the psychiatrist.

He wrote a message to Emily, trying to avoid the Mexican nightmare again and finally left the house.

Driving down a path that only he knew, he came to the boy's old home and his mother's. The woman had died four years after her arrest at the hospital.

She looked abandoned, but after all, there was grass trimmed, the tornado shelter was open and he knew where he had hidden Pen.

He walked behind the house and was about to start coming in when a gun was resting on his head.

\- Agent Reid. Nathan let him turn around. "You spared me a trip to have you."

"My team must be on the way." Reid had to believe it. "Let Penelope go." You have me now.

-Why should I let one of my advantages go? He made Spencer come in. "When do two of you make it all better?"

Passing through a fainting Penelope, Reid knelt down in front of her and glared at Nathan.

"Do not worry, Agent Reid. Nathan pushed Reid to the other wall. "You will be the spectator.

\- Leave her alone. Spencer felt Nathan handcuff him. - Do it on me.

"I assure you that your time has come." Nathan laughed. - Let the games begin.

He left, laughing so loudly, as if he were a psychopath. Wait a minute, he was a psychopath and now with Reid and Pen, the stakes would be raised.


End file.
